This is Your Brain on Watchmen
by Plum Pudding
Summary: Ozymadias decides to pursue his secret dream, but not if Comdeian has anything to say about it! Rated T just to be safe.


This story is based on a dream I had not too terribly long ago and I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Watchmen.

* * *

Ozymandias looked through the large, relatively empty ware house/garage for an object that seemed to have turned invisible. He scratched his head, and briefly wondered if Bubastis could help him, but

remembered she was busy playing monopoly with a hippopotamus named Mr. Sniffle Rum the second.

He frantically looked through the enormous warehouse. It wasn't behind the stack of wooden crates in the corner, nor was it under Laurie's emotional baggage! He decided to look under the grubby green blanket

near the run-down car. He picked the blanket up disdainfully between two fingers and slightly shook it. Cockroaches were thrown off the blanket and fell the ground. Ozymandias sighed and dropped the blanket,

then squashed a near-by cockroach with his foot. The trunk of the car flew open, causing a loud slamming noise to echo through the hall. "HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Ozymandias made a small squeak of

surprise as he turned around and saw the angry Comedian. He smirked. "Did I upset you?" Comedian growled. "You sure as [bad word] did!"

"What, by doing this?" he stepped on another cockroach. "ARRRRGH!" Comedian leapt out of the trunk and started to strangle Ozymandias. Fortunately for Ozymandias an abnormally tiny penguin started gnawing

on Comedian. The Comedian was distracted enough to allow Ozymandias a chance to look for his sketchbook some more. He was too busy to be strangled!

Suddenly, something his him on the head. He looked to the ground and smiled. His sketchbook! Finally! Picking it up, he held it under his arm as he quickly walked out of the warehouse. Strange, the outdoors

seemed to have been misplaced, for he walked right into the building he was heading to. My, how careless people could be! He gave a polite nod to the stationary guards at the door. He had to be careful and not

violate the office building's rules of decency or he'd be pulled into the back(or the warehouse as the case may be) and shot by the guards. He realized his clock was slow as he looked at the office building's clock.

He decided to sit down and review his own work for lack of interest in the old magazines on the table. He frowned in horror when he realized Comedian had stored a porn magazine in his portfolio! He quickly put it

back in before a guard could notice it. What a predicament! He'd just have to be careful. Even though he could catch bullets with all two of his hands it was still unpleasant. He looked at the clock. It was time.

He walked into the elevator, and glanced at the people around him. Man reading a book about persnickety serfs, a woman eating her bouquet of flowers, a moderately attractive couple playing cards with nettles,

and a man trying to silence the yowling cats on his tie. Finally he arrived!

He pulled out his sketches, careful not to let the porn magazine show. He cleared his throat and began to explain the plot while the other person pulled out some candy to munch on. "Now then, you see this robot

here? His name is Randy the robot, leader of the Transporters. They fight evil and have dance parties! And here's the bad guys! This one is named…" He was very excited to finally talk about his comic, and even

the world's smartest man can't be careful all the time. He quickly pulled a drawing of the evil robot, which accidentally knocked the porn magazine out of the portfolio. He was interrupted by one of the people

looking at his idea by his nasally voice. "What's that on the ground?" His secretary, sighing with the weariness only a servant to the annoying knows, got up and picked it up.

Her eyes widened and she took in a short shallow gasp. "Well, what is it?" the guy asked, irritated by her lack of response. She quickly dropped it in his lap. He took one glance at the poorly adorned woman on

the cover and promptly squeeled and jumped out of his comfy rolly chair. The magazine fell to the ground as he called for the guards. "GUARDS, GUARDS! THIS AMAZINGLY ATTRACTRIVE MAN HAS ILLEGAL

CONTRABAND!"

he warbled at the top of his nasally little lungs. Ozymandias jumped up, forgetting about his portfolio as he pulled out a tea biscuit whistle and ran to the window. He quickly blew into it, and saw his salvation

coming over the horizon. It was coming quickly, but the guards kicked the door down despite the fact it was unlocked and stomped in as loudly as they could with their great clompy boots.

Ozymandias Climbed out the window and easily balanced on the ledge outside the building. A guard tried to climb as well, but his boots were too clumsy and caused him to fall to his death from the window. He

had a wife and two children, isn't that sad? The rest of the guards each tried to capture him themselves one at a time, but they just kept falling out of the window. None of them had families so it was okay.

Ozymadias was starting to feel kind of awkward just standing there watching the guards fall to their deaths when his rescuers came! As the wheeled pirate ship roved up to where he was he smiled as the land

pirates cheered and shot their flintlocks and brought out the good grog when they saw their old pal Ozymandias! He smiled and jumped onto the tallest mast and landed gracefully. He stood up and smiled as the

sun shined down on him and his friends.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Reviews would be nice if you have the time, please. :)


End file.
